


Chemicals (Nancy Drew (2019))

by babygirl287



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Murder Mystery, Nancy Drew Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl287/pseuds/babygirl287
Summary: Laura is back in town for some her friend's wedding and want to spend time with her ex and long haired guy with excellent dish washing skills, Ace but Ace is not quite happy about it because of his secret feelings for the very red haired girl, who's smile brighten up his whole day.Nancy Drew, ready to smash something to release her anger, she had feelings for Ace and only one person knew this, Bess Marvin and surprisingly she kept this secret to her. Nancy was mad at Ace for spending time with Laura and more mad at herself for not confessing her feelings.But will they confess their feelings or just stay apart with each other?
Relationships: Ace & Nancy Drew, Ace/Nancy Drew, George Fayne/Ned Nickerson, Lisbeth/Bess Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Nancy Drew TV Series (2019)





	Chemicals (Nancy Drew (2019))

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I'm new here and this is my first work on Ace and Nancy. Also, English is not my first language so kindly ignore the errors.
> 
> I heard The Vamps' song Chemical and thought this song is perfect for Nace (Nancy and Ace).

(At Claw) 

(Everyone was done with their work as it was late evening and time to close the place but then an uninvited person came) 

Person: Hi everyone!!  
Ace: Laura!!??  
Laura: hi babe (hugs him and kiss him on cheeks)  
Ace(uncomfortable) : hi, what are doing here? Are you back ?  
Laura: oh no sweety I was here just for few days, to attend my friend's wedding and guess what I want you to be my plus one, we will have so much fun and after that I can show..  
Ace(cuts her in middle) : umm.. Laura wait wait, sorry but I can't come with you  
Laura: but why?  
Ace: work, right George?  
George: oh, yes, actually he used all hi monthly offs so can't get any off for rest of the month  
Laura: what rubbish, he can take off and I'll pay the compensation  
Ace: oh no no Laura, and it's ok na we will catch up some other time while you are in town  
Laura: fine then

(After Laura left) 

Ace: hi wanna go for ice cream?  
Nancy: you're asking me?  
Ace: yeah, why so surprised?  
Nancy: I thought you are talking to your girlfriend  
Ace: Girlfriend? Are you talking about Laura?  
Nancy: do you have many?  
Ace: what? No and Laura is not my girlfriend, she's my ex. Are you mad at me? But why?  
Nancy: mad and me, why would I? I'm just tired. Good night.  
Ace:(to himself) : what just happened here? What's going on here? 

(After two days, Laura and Ace went for lunch because for Ace's bad luck George closed the Claw for a day and to Ace's surprise Nancy and Bess was also there for a case) 

Laura: so what did you do in my absence?  
Ace: nothing much just some mysteries and dishes,nothing interesting  
Laura: did you miss me?  
Ace: well about that, umm... Laura, is that Nancy? What is she doing here? Umm Excuse me for a minute  
Laura: yeah sure  
(Ace went to Nancy)  
Ace: Nancy?  
Nancy: oh hi, you are here?  
Ace: I was going to ask you the same, what are you doing here, I mean it's not like you can't come here it's just that I know how much you hate the food they serve  
Nancy: well I am here to solve the mystery, we are working on  
Ace: you came alone? Why didn't tell me?  
Nancy: first of all I am not alone, I came with Bess, she is on call and second I didn't want to ruin your date and speaking of which I think you should go back to your date, she's waiting  
Ace: it's not a date, it's  
Nancy: oh you don't have to explain anything to me  
(Bess comes)  
Bess: ok Nancy, oh hi Ace, you are here too, perfect, let's get started then  
Nancy: Bess Ace is here for a date, it's just two of us, now please excuse us Ace

(Ace went back to his table)  
Laura (who was speaking continuously) : Ace are you listening?  
Ace: yeah yeah, that fashion show, yeah  
Laura: I never said any fashion show, where are you looking at?  
(She turned to see Nancy and Bess talking to a staff member)  
Laura: Ace, what's wrong?  
Ace: this is first time when Nancy didn't ask or even tell me about going for finding clue and she chose Bess over me, I mean Bess is awesome with people but she is also extremely sweet and don't do such introgation type things and Nancy just ignored me as if I never help her or I can't do anything, alteast she could have told me about it and she never dies that specially after the Agleca thing and  
Laura: You like her, don't you? Is that why you are so distant from me and so hurt that she didn't tell you about this investigation part?  
Ace: I umm.. Laura.. Umm  
Laura: Ace, it's ok, you can share with me  
Ace: I actually, yeah I really like Nancy but haven't confessed my feelings yet, I don't know if she feels the same, and I don't want to loose her friendship. Iam sorry Laura but  
Laura: don't be sorry love, I get it and about confession, I think she feels the same for you  
Ace: how do you know that?  
Laura: come on Ace, it's so obvious, the way she was looking at me for hugging you and then today the look on her face, it was obvious that she was jealous and no one will be jealous without any reason  
Ace: you sure about that?  
Laura: you are darling Ace, any girl would be lucky to have you, and when you feel for her then why to hide it . Do it before someone else does. 

(Next day) 

Ace: Bess where is Nancy?  
Bess: oh no, what happened now?  
Ace: that's what I want to know, why is she behaving like this?  
Bess: oh gosh, you can't be that oblivious, can't you see she has feelings for you, just like you that's why she is mad at you for spending time with Laura  
Ace: where is she?  
Bess: store room

(In store room, Nancy was checking stock when she heard door locked, she turned to find Ace)  
Nancy: Ace, what's going on?  
Ace: you tell me what's going on, why are you acting like this? Did I do anything wrong?  
Nancy: nope, not at all, and I am not mad at you, who said that? Everything is perfect, ok?  
Ace: no, nothing is perfect. Are you mad because of Laura, that I am spending time with her and not with you?  
Nancy: why would I feel like that?  
Ace: I don't know you tell me, maybe you are jealous of her, because she is hotter than you and knows me better than you  
Nancy: excuse me, you think I am jealous of her, she's hotter than me and above all she knows you better than me? Are you for real? Does she know about your favorite things? Favorite color, song, dish, anything? No, she don't, do you know why because you are not you with her, you guys are more focused on other things than actual feelings and you are comparing me with her, seriously Ace?  
Ace: if she doesn't know me than who knows me well? You Nancy Drew, do you know me? Do you know what I feel?  
(Ace goes near Nancy)  
Nancy: Ace(in a low voice, almost like a whisper)  
Ace: do you know what I feel about you? How good I fell when you are near me or when you share something only with me, when you laugh because of my silly joke, when you give me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, do you know that I really like you Nancy Drew?  
(Nancy was silent)  
Ace: say something Nancy  
(She replied but not with words but with locking her lips with his. Ace was shocked for a moment but then reciprocated in the same way, initially it was sweet and tender but after few moments the kiss became passionate. Ace pushed her to the wall, her hands were feeling the softness of his long hair... But suddenly they heard a loud thud)  
George: You two, it's my store room not your bedroom, so no making out here ot anywhere in my restaurant. Now open the damn door and get back to work.  
Ace: looks like we have to continue it some other time  
Nancy: tonight at my place, dad is out of town and I don't mind a good company  
Ace: alright then  
*****************************

It was my first work on Nace, do tell me how was it :)


End file.
